


The Bounty

by AlidaAlden



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, human/draenei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaAlden/pseuds/AlidaAlden
Kudos: 2





	The Bounty

The Bounty

Unseen from the thicket, Samos watched his quarry. The draenei pulled the wanted poster from his pocket and examined it again:

WANTED

250 GOLD

CAPTURED ALIVE  
HUMAN Male  
5 FT 6 IN. TALL  
SLENDER BUILD  
BLACK HAIR  
19 YEARS OLD  
STABLEBOY BY TRADE  
LIGHT COMPLEXION  
BLUE EYES

LEVI SWEETE

Wanted for public drunkenness, use and distribution of the drug “DUST,” public indecency, public lewdness, sodomy, and theft.

There was a sketch of a young, smirking man in the middle of the poster matching the given description. The illustrator must have had some fondness for the youth because the drawing flattered him: the boy had a girlish, pretty face, and lively, wicked eyes. A lock of curly black hair dangled on his forehead.

Samos pulled the spyglass out of his pack and peered through it. He watched the human through the glass.

The young man had just left the cabin he was holed up in. Well, calling it a cabin was generous. Very generous. It was a ramshackle old hut, overgrown with weeds, in the middle of the forest, surrounded by a whole lot of nothing, a few days walk from Goldshire

The faces matched. The young man in the spyglass was shaggier and more unkempt than the one in the poster, but it was the prettyboy from the posters. He wore a tattered shirt and pants and looked dazed; he was smiling dumbly and whistling to himself.

The man walked down a narrow path towards the creek. Samos followed him.

The draenei was surprisingly quiet and deft for his immense frame. A hunter by trade, he made his living from tracking down and bringing in bounties, doing quite well for himself. But his greatest attribute wasn’t his skill with a bow, his tracking ability, his stalking prowess, or his immense strength. No, his true skill, the thing that mattered most for a successful bounty hunter, was patience.

Where other bounty hunters would rush in recklessly and get themselves killed or injured or their targets would get away, he would wait, silently, calmly, for a chance to present itself, for the moment when he would have the greatest advantage.

He knew this about the man, this Levi Sweete, after staking out the house for a few hours: he was alone, which was probably the most important piece of information; and he was high on dust, Samos witnessed it in the crooked gait of the man and the look on his face.

He never took a bounty lightly, but this was child’s play compared to some he collected. A joke, really. He couldn’t be choosy at the moment, what with his Elekk mount stabled while she recovered from her injuries, so he couldn’t take anything that was too far out of walking distance. He tried horses, but he was simply too big.

So he had to hoof it until his mount recovered.

He followed parallel to Sweete as the young human stumbled down the trail.

The dust had kicked in, and Levi Sweete was feeling good.

The path he followed had turned into a series of blurred lines, dancing in his vision. His body tingled pleasantly.

Where was he going again? He couldn’t remember, his mind dull and fuzzy, everything indistinct, distant. Something about being dry. Like dirt. Dry. His throat. His mouth. Down the trail. River. Water? Water!

He giggled to himself as he solved the puzzle he had created.

Being on the run was shit though. Fucking Goldshire guard pricks. Stuck in this shitty old cabin.

You suck an elf’s cock in a back alley, and they chase you out of town. Big deal! What did they care? Well, you suck an elf’s cock while another elf fucks your ass, and you’re high as a damned kite. So what!? People did worse shit in Goldshire all the damned time.

The thought of those elves gave him a hard on. Well, that or the dust. Or that AND the dust. Shit made you horny as hell. And him stuck out here all alone in this damned cabin. Nothing to suck or fuck. What he wouldn’t give for a nice juicy cock right now. Fucking Goldshire guards. Assholes.

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind; they were ruining his dust trip, and he didn’t have much left, didn’t want to ruin one of the last highs he might have in a while.

He felt something wet and cold on his feet and looked down. Clear liquid ran over his shoes. He stared down in wonder for a minute before realizing that he had found the river. He jumped out of it, fell on his knees, and began gulping huge quaffs of water. He groaned in relief as it ran down his parched throat. He closed his eyes and smiled.

He opened them. The trees across the river swirled in a green whirlpool of color. He stared in wonder at this dust conjured miracle occurring.

He felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. A bee? No. Yes. Maybe? He suddenly felt sleepy. His eyelids weighed thousands of pounds. He couldn’t keep them up. This wasn’t dust. Something else. He tottered, trying to hold himself up. He tried to stand. Bad idea. He swayed on the riverside on his knees. So tired. So, so tired. The world was turning black, nothing but big fuzzy shapes and colors.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall back on the bank.

Samos pocketed his dart gun and waited. A guy this high probably couldn’t perform a complicated ruse like pretending to be asleep then ambushing him, but it didn’t hurt to be sure.

He waited.

After it was past certain the young man wasn’t faking, Samos stepped out of the shadows. He looked at Sweete, lying serenely asleep there on the riverbank. The boy looked innocent in his rest, his pretty features relaxed and unassuming. He pulled the dart out of the human’s neck.

The draenei casually picked the boy up and slung his slender frame over his mighty shoulder. He carried Levi Sweete up the path.

Levi opened his eyes slowly. The world was sideways. Oh fuck, the world was sideways. Wait. He was on his side. He was on his side, and he couldn’t move. Oh fuck, he was on his side and couldn’t move. The side of his face was in the dirt. This was not good. And he was coming off his high. That was really not good.

And he couldn’t move. That was really, really not good.

He looked around. He felt suddenly more aware and more sober than he had been in some time. He was in danger. He looked down and saw that his hands were manacled, the steel cold against his flesh. A line of rope led from the cuffs towards the front of the cabin.

He saw the dark blue giant sitting against the side of the house watching him. Draenei. He was a draenei. A big fucking draenei. The draenei sat there in the shade of the house and watched him and smoked his pipe. And he held the end of the rope.

“Hi there,” Levi said in an overly cheerful voice.

Samos inclined his head.

“So uh, why you got me cuffed?” Levi Sweete asked, all phony innocence.

Samos scoffed and said nothing. He stood. Gods, he was a giant. Especially from down here.

“Now you’re awake, let’s get moving,” Samos told him, snuffing out the pipe and putting it in his bag.

“Moving? Moving where?”

Samos ignored the question. He went over to him and picked him up by his tattered shirt and righted him on his feet.

“Whoa easy there big guy,” Sweete said.

“Quiet. Listen, I’m taking you to the marshal of Goldshire. The walk’ll take a few days. You try to escape, and I’ll break your fucking kneecaps.” The draenei pulled a serrated knife out of its sheath on his hip and held it at Levi’s throat, more cold steel on his flesh. “You try it twice and I’ll cut your throat and leave your body here for the wolves. Understand? Nod your head and keep your mouth shut.”

Levi nodded at the towering draenei. When he turned his back, the man stuck his tongue out at him.

They walked, trudging through the thick forest. Samos led the way, holding Levi’s rope and pulling him along like a lazy, petulant dog.

“Hey big guy, what’s your name? I’m guessin’ you know mine by now, eh?”

No answer.

“Did you happen to grab any of my dust outta the cabin? Lemme do a hit. Whaddya say big guy. C’mon, I’m getting’ locked up anyhow, let me at least get high. Say, don’t you have a mount? I’m tired of walkin. C’mon. One snort of dust. Help a guy out. Gods be damned is it hot out!”

“Be quiet,” the draenei barked.

Levi glowered at his back and spit on the ground.

“Asshole,” he said under his breath.

Samos made camp as the forest darkened around them. He had the human sit with his back to a tree and then tied him snugly to it. The bounty hunter hadn’t said more than a few words to him throughout their daylong hike. He sat across the fire from Levi and chewed on a bit of dried jerkey and watched the crackling flames. A wolf howled somewhere in the distance.

“Hey,” Levi said. “Ok I know you’re going to tell me to be quiet, but hear me out, ok? Let’s make a deal: you untie and let me go and I’ll suck you off. Hell, I’ll even let ya assfuck me. I bet you get lonely out there tracking and hunting bad guys. You’re a bounty hunter, aintcha? When’s the last time you had a good fuck? Huh? I’m the best in Goldshire, and that’s really sayin’ something!”

Samos stood and walked over to where he was tied up. He looked down at him, right into his baby blue eyes.

It had been a while. A few months ago, he had a one month stand with some human woman, some trollop. Nothing since though, too busy.

“You’re disgusting,” he said simply, contempt dripping from his voice.

“C’mon, I can see you got a bit of a chubby just thinkin’ about it. I can see it straining against those pants. You’re a handsome fella. I’m a cute guy. C’mon, I ain’t worth much gold. Untie me and let’s have a roll in the hay. You’ll never see me again.”

“I don’t lay with men,” Samos stated. “And I don’t lay with bounties.”

“No one’ll know. Like I said, you’ll never see me again. C’mon blue. Best blowjob you’ll ever get.”

Samos reached down and grabbed Levi by the chin; he was face to face with the hulking draenei.

“I’m no sissy. Besides, you got nothing to offer me. I could take you now and have my way with you and what could you do? Nothing. Now shut up or I’ll gag you.”

“I bet you would, size o’ that thing.”

Samos left the cloth gag in when they continued early the next morning.

He pulled the young human man along. He was annoyed, tired, and hot.

And horny.

Wait. What?

Oh, don’t lie to yourself, Samos thought. You’re horny from what that stupid kid said.

He blushed at this thought and pushed it out of mind. It was the damned heat getting to him.

They continued the rest of the day, pausing seldomly to drink and rest. Levi glowered at his draenei captor; the leash and cuffs were one thing, but the gag was a step too far. The threat too, but that kinda turned him on if he was being honest. Just imagining having this big brute claiming him by force made him shiver.

The march was awful, relentless, and tiring and at the end he’d be in a jail cell. The only good part was staring at the draenei’s thick ass that strained against his pants, his tail swaying behind him.

Gods. Levi needed some dust. And a fuck. Some dust and a good pounding.

Samos yanked at his cord.

“Keep up,” the draenei ordered.

Mmmfph,” the still-gagged Levi answered.

Samos built a fire and made camp for another night. He tied Levi to a tree again. The draenei stood before him.

“I’m going to remove this gag. Trust me when I say, you don’t want to know what I’ll do with it first before I put it back in next time. So when I say quiet, I mean it.”

Levi nodded. He just wanted the dirty cloth out of his mouth.

Samos untied the cloth and pocketed it.

Levi breathed gratefully.

They sat across from each other, both staring into the fire. Samos set his soup bowl down. He looked unsure, troubled. Levi’s head sagged down, tired from the long march. He was plenty of things, but athletic wasn’t one of them. Samos looked at the pretty human boy, the curly black hair, the wild blue eyes, the soft, feminine features, his milky white complexion, the wicked, plump lips. He was unarguably gorgeous.

He tried to push it out of his mind.

Samos noticed that Levi had nodded off.

Curious, bored, and frustrated, he sifted through his bag and brought a small glass vial out. Dust. He found a small stash of it in the boy’s cabin and decided to pocket it.

He examined the pale pink powder. He heard plenty about it, but he never tried it himself. The stuff was all over the city now; the rich and the poor alike loved it.

Just have a sample. See what all the fuss is about. A little won’t hurt. A wee taste, that’s all.

He took the cork out and tapped a little in his hand. The normally cautious bounty hunter sifted the fine powder around in his giant blue paw. He closed a nostril and brought his face down to his palm and snorted the powder.

The effect was immediate. His eyes went wide; he could hear his heartbeat. He could feel it in every nerve ending. The fire seemed to come to life before him. Everything was amplified. And gods he was horny. So damned horny. More than he’d ever been in his life.

He groaned softly to himself, feeling his erection growing. His cock was painfully hard. He had to fuck something. It was straining for release, crying out for a warm hole. He rubbed it through his pants while he looked at the young man across the fire.

He stood and moved towards Levi. The boy stirred from his light slumber and watched him as Samos undid his bonds. He saw the massive bulge in the bounty hunter’s pants and noticed the lust-crazed look in his glowing eyes. He grinned wide.

“You did bring the dust? I see you dipped into it too. That’s alright. Lemme have some.”

Samos heard him distantly. The dust gave him focus. He concentrated on undoing the bonds.

“Let’s do your little deal,” he heard himself say. “I gotta fuck something.”

“Fuck ya, lemme have a hit of that dust first,” Levi insisted as the ropes fell loose around him.

Samos pointed to the vial sitting on top of his pack. The manacled Levi moved desperately towards it, but the draenei caught him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back.

“No. You suck first. Then you get dust,” Samos informed him while guiding the diminutive human to his knees.

Wouldn’t be the first time he gave someone a blowjob for a hit of dust.

The draenei hastily undid his belt and cast it aside. He hooked his thumbs into his pants and underwear and pulled them off. Levi gawked at the massive blue cock that swung out. The thing was at least a foot long as well as being impressively girthy. It seemed to pulse with excitement, the thick blue vein that twined along the shaft appeared to throb in time with the pulse. Or maybe that was the drugs that made it look like that to Levi. His heavy ballsack swayed below, each nut the size of Levi’s fist.

Levi took the thick blue meat in his dainty, lily-white hand. He stroked it, watching the draenei’s rapturous face as he pumped the rod with expert hands. Even manacled, with limited movement, he could still give a good handjob. He alternated slow, languorous strokes with furiously fast ones. He ran his hand over the tip and smeared precum on his palm. Levi greased the shaft with the makeshift lube. The draenei groaned long and low as the young human worked his pulsing shaft.

His hands were soft and feminine. Hells, when you closed your eyes, it could be a woman doing it, Samos thought to himself. Except it wasn’t.

He took the draenei in his mouth; unwashed for a few days aside from a few splashes of water, Samos’ glorious meat was sweaty from all the marching. Levi liked ‘em like that though. Oh yes he did. He held onto one Samos’ treetrunk thighs while he slurped down the titanic draenei schlong, tasting the strong, manly musk, and fondled his sack and stroked his shaft, the cuffs around his wrists giving him just enough slack to reach both.

“Aaaahhh,” Samos groaned low. The blowjob felt better than any he ever received in his life. He was sure that was partly the dust and partly the prettyboy’s skill. He blushed suddenly. A man. A young man was sucking his dick. A young, beautiful man, a criminal, was sucking him off in the middle of the forest and he was high on dust. It was wrong, so wrong, illegal and immoral, but the human was so good. His wet, hot mouth, and seemingly endless throat took Samos’ big blue cock so well, and his deft fingers gave a mighty fine handjob and worked his balls so pleasingly.

Fuck did it feel good. The drugs made it feel good, and the wrongness made it feel even better.

Levi swabbed the shaft with his tongue and suckled on the fat mushroom tip. He bobbed his head back and forth, slurping lewdly.

Samos sunk a giant blue hand into Levi’s hair and guided him down the shaft forcefully.

Levi’s jaw seemed to stretch impossibly as the last few inches of dirty, sweaty cockmeat were crammed in. His blue eyes watered and went wide. Samos rumbled and pushed the last bit in, until the human’s nose was in his pubic hair. He looked down, proud at his work.

The human’s throat bulged obscenely, all thirteen inches of fat blue cock choking him.

“Mmm, such a skilled, pretty mouth,” he said. He patted him on the side of the face, feeling his own hardness pressing against it.

Levi looked up at the draenei’s face; he winked.

“Gonna fuck your face,” Samos growled as he reared back and drove his cock back down the young human’s throat.

Good thing Levi Sweete didn’ have a gag reflex.

Samos carried out his threat and assaulted Levi’s throat with reckless abandon while the young man held on for dear life.

He pumped in and out, driving his azure cock into the man’s tight wet mouth. Globs of pre cum oozed from the sides of Levi’s mouth as he was facefucked relentlessly. The young man’s mouth made loud slurping noises as it was fucked. With each hilting, the draenei’s balls swung and slapped Levi’s pointed chin rudely.

Samos filled the forest air with load groans and roars. The dust amplified every sensation. His body was on fire with pleasure. He was so close. His balls ached to spill their sticky contents. He could feel them churning with glorious seed.

He thrust, pulled out, thrust, pulled out.

“YES. YES. YES,” he shouted with each vicious drive.

“YESSSSSSSSS,” he screamed one final time.

Pearl strands of jizzum erupted from his blue tip and flooded Levi’s mouth. He held his captive’s face down on his meat as the human struggled, drinking down copious amounts of cum to keep himself from choking. The cum was viscous and thick and tasted a little bitter.

“Drink it,” he growled as he watched the pretty boy gulp more down.

He fired strand after strand down Levi’s throat, growling deeply as each jet of warm cream blasted out of his slit. He pulled out, leaving the boy gasping for air. He aimed the tip at Levi’s face and fire three streams of seed that splattered across the young man’s pretty face and covered his face in glaze before his balls were finally emptied.

Samos stood there exultant. Best orgasm he ever had, but he was far from done. His meat was still hard and ready to fuck.

Levi wiped the cum from his eyes; more dripped in sticky strands off his chin. He didn’t waste a second, stumbling over to the bag of dust; he scooped a line onto his finger and put the finger into his abused mouth, rubbing it fiercely into his gums. He shivered in ecstasy then coughed and hacked up draeneic cream as he felt the high hit him.

When he looked at Samos across the fire, the draenei was striding towards him, the dustcrazed lust still burning in his eyes. The blue giant took his shirt off, and Levi had but a moment to enjoy looking at the draenei’s muscular chest before Samos was on him.

“Get your clothes off,” Samos ordered, grabbing the diminutive human and yanking at his pants with rough hands. Levi was powerless against him. The draenei had more than two feet in height on him, and the muscles, well, it wasn’t even close. Samos pulled the boy’s pants off while Levi tried to take his own shirt off, finding it difficult, being handcuffed and all.

Samos noticed and grunted before tearing the old shirt in half and throwing it onto the fire. He stood there naked in from of that fearsome giant for a moment.

The mighty draenei hunter and the pale, slender human boy of just nineteen.

The two stood in direct contrast to one another. Levi had a slender, unmasculine body, with barely any muscle tone to speak of. His cock, even hard, was merely a fraction of the draenei’s manhood. Samos’ broad chest was covered with curly brown hair whereas Levi’s body was entirely hairless, except for a small patch of curly black hair above his little manhood.

Hunger burned bright in the draenei’s glowing eyes. He devoured Levi’s form with his gaze as Levi did the same to him.

Samos grabbed Levi just under his bum and scooped him up like he was nothing. Levi slung his manacled hands around the draenei’s neck and wrapped his feet around his waist. He kissed and licked down the lines of his captor’s defined chest, worshiping his physique with his tongue.

Samos carried him over to the tree he had tied Levi to. He was utterly focused. Possessed. His cock still raged and hungered. It needed another hole.

He dropped the human to his feet and spun him around and pushed him against the tree. Levi caught himself and put his hands against the bark and stuck out his tush. With his hooves, Samos kicked the man’s feet apart.

Looking at the young human’s cute little bubble butt, Samos was practically frothing at the mouth. It was a round little thing, pale and unblemished; Samos ran his calloused hand over it, feeling the soft skin. He plied the cheeks apart and licked his lips when he glimpsed the tight hole he was about to obliterate.

His breathing was heavy, excited. Levi shook his rear enticingly. Samos grinned, squatted down, and aimed his fearsome weapon at its target.

He pushed into the snug hole.

Levi moaned as Samos stuffed his fat cumlubed cockmeat into his ass. He was unceremonious, pushing past any resistance without regard for his lover’s comfort. Levi wasn’t exactly inexperienced either; ever since he had come of age, he had been using his body for one purpose or another.

It typically ended with a hard dick up his ass.

The thick, pulsing shaft burrowed further into him, stretching his narrow tunnel.

The draenei towered behind him like a monolith, his abdomen resting against the human’s bum as he sheathed himself entirely.

“Fuck me daddy,” Levi urged, looking over his shoulder at the towering mountain of muscle about to go wild on his poor little hole.

Huge hands firmly on the young man’s flanks, Samos happily obliged him.

He pulled out, reveling in the sight of his mighty thirteen inches of draenic schlong sliding out of the young man’s widened butthole, and immediately thrust back in. Levi squealed. Samos did it again, and again, and again. Faster and faster. Grunting and growling low in his throat. The femboy’s hole was wonderful, hot and tight. It squeezed around his cock, trying to milk the ballbatter out of him. The sensation was heighted from the dust, every inch of his flesh crawled with warm pleasure.

His pelvis crashed into the human’s soft behind each time he bottomed out. Sweat pooled on his naked body from his furious efforts. Spittle flew from his mouth.

Levi squirmed and cried out as his draeneic lover pounded his backdoor. He held onto the tree for dear life. His scrawny legs turned to jelly; he struggled to stand under the assault. The dust had fully taken its effect: the pain was almost fully dulled and the pleasure amplified.

Samos unconsciously lifted the lithe human a foot off the ground during their rutting and slid him back and forth on his meat like a flesh sheath.

“Aaaahhh,” Levi cried out shrilly, shooting a few weak spurts of jizm from his undersized cock onto the grass below. He writhed in Samos’ grip as the orgasm hit his body, feet kicking the air as the draenei held him up helplessly.

Samos’ tunnel vision was such that he didn’t even notice. He kept pumping, heedless of anything except his own pleasure. He ran a hand up the beautiful youth’s smooth back, feeling the sweat that had broken out on the flawless skin.

It struck him to try something.

Samos pulled Levi off the tree and held him in the air, facing away from him. He lifted behind Levi’s thighs and folded the small human in half, his feet now dangling above his head. He interlaced his hands behind the human’s head.

Samos started sliding him up and down his pole. Levi got a thrill from being used so easily by the hulking blue hunk; he was so much bigger and so much stronger than him that Samos could do anything he wanted with Levi. He was helpless in his arms and knew he was just a warm hole for the bounty hunter.

Samos fucked him in their new position, sliding him up and down his superior fuckmeat. Levi’s member flopped before him. He was dizzy, but his body burned with pleasure. The stud cock filled him entirely. Another dust enhanced orgasm surged through him as his cock shot a few weak spurts again.

Samos closed in on ecstasy. Sounds of their raw flesh slapping and moans and cries filled the forest

“Uhn, Unph, oh, oh, oh, ahhhhhhh,” Samos cried out as he erupted with the most powerful orgasm he ever experienced. Hot dickjuice filled Levi’s bowls, rope after rope of thick cream painted the inside of his anus. Growling and rumbling low with each fresh salvo of spunk, Samos held him there, impaled on his meat and powerless.

He felt the draenei’s chest heaving behind him. Samos finally spent himself with one final spurt. Cum oozed from the edges of the human’s hole down the draenei’s balls and legs.

He lifted Levi off his dick. Like a dam had burst, cum poured out the young man’s ass and onto the grass. Samos let Levi drop to the ground carelessly.

Levi looked up at him; Samos stood there, lighted by the moon, his muscular body glistening with sweat, eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face. Doused in thick cum, his cock was still erect.

“Holy shit,” Levi managed to say as he lay on the grass.

Samos opened one eye and looked down at him. His smile grew. He reached down and pulled Levi off the ground and turned him over, putting him on his hands and knees. The draenei wasn’t done. He got down on his haunches behind the diminutive human. He wasted no time and plunged right back into Levi’s gaped, abused asshole.

“Fuck you like a bitch in heat,” Samos growled. He grabbed a handful of black hair and started his furious fucksession again, driving his ferocious cumcannon into the young man’s depth with thoughtless lust.

“Yes, yes, fuck me daddy,” Levi cried out.

He wasn’t so tight anymore, Samos thought with satisfaction. But the hole still felt damned good; it was warm and slick with cum, and the pretty boy’s moans were music to his ears.

They rutted in that position for a time. The fire was dying down, the embers glowing dully. Moonlight filled the hollow and illuminated the two men in the throws of their drug addled passion: the massive draenei on his haunches fucking the young femboy doggystyle.

With one last triumphant cry, Samos filled Levi’s guts with cream a final time.

Naked, they fell asleep together under a blanket beside the rekindled fire, a satisfied smile on their faces, Levi’s arm draped across the draenei’s broad chest.

Levi woke, sore and groggy. He sat up and winced at the pain in his backside. He went to rub his eyes and saw that he was still manacled. Samos was breaking camp and was nearly ready to leave.

“Fun night,” Levi said as he yawned. He saw that his pants had made their way back onto his body somehow. The draenei must have put them on him at some point. The shirt, well, that had long since turned to ashes.

Samos said nothing, his backed turned to Levi as he finished packing up.

“Well. Hey, you mind taking these manacles off? A deal’s a deal, eh?”

The draenei picked up the rope that served attached to the cuffs.

“I’m turning you in. Need the gold,” he shrugged.

“Wait. Are you fucking kidding me? Are you kidding me?!” Levi’s voice was scratchy and high pitched. “After what we did last night? We. Had. A. Deal.”

“I. Don’t. Care,” the draenei said simply.  
“Yeah, and when I tell the marshal my story, they’ll lock you up with me. No sissy huh? Looked like you enjoyed it last night. You sure fucked me good.”

The draenei pulled Levi to him with the rope, dragging him through the grass. He lifted him off the ground and held him there by the neck. The veins bulged in his massive biceps. He stuck a finger in the young human’s face.

“You listen and you listen good. You ever say ONE word of what happened last night. A single word. And I’ll find you and kill you. I know people. I can get to you anywhere, even the stockades. ONE word. UNDERSTOOD?” His voice was grave, deadly serious.

The strong blue hand wrapped around his throat was choking Levi. He wasn’t sure if Samos was bluffing or not, but he didn’t see any other way out. He nodded as much as he could in agreement.

Samos held him there for a few more moments; Levi’s face was red and going blue. He dropped him to the ground, the human gasping for air.

They continued in silence. Cowed, Levi followed behind, walking bow legged because of his abused butt. He looked at the draenei’s back with contempt. He’d get his revenge, he vowed. He didn’t know how, but he would.

They made Goldshire in the late evening. Samos took the shirtless Levi to the marshal’s office.

“Nice find, Samos. Be glad to have this deviant on the street,” the marshal said as he handed him the bag of gold.

He only nodded. As he left the office, Levi’s furious eyes followed him out. Samos didn’t so much as glance at him as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
